1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic stringed instrument, a musical sound generation method and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
An electronic stringed instrument is conventionally known that produces tapping harmonics according to a state of a switch on a left-hand side (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3704851). This electronic stringed instrument determines a pitch difference with respect to pitch specified by a pitch specification operator prior to pitch specified by a pitch specification operator having tapping detected by a tapping determination unit, and a harmonics generation unit determines whether or not the pitch difference is coincident with a predetermined pitch difference, thereby generating predetermined harmonics corresponding to the pitch difference.
However, in the electronic stringed instrument of Japanese Patent No. 3704851, it is impossible to realize slapping that obtains a percussive sound by beating a fingerboard with a string and which is heavily used with an actual stringed instrument.